Angel
Angels are a strong warrior race from Heaven, with only slightly more liking for Humans than Demons. Angels float aloft on luminous wings, and while they often aren't quite as resilient as some of the more powerful demons, they carry far superior weaponry, including heavenly swords, halberds which can shoot blasts of energy and Redemption cannons. Angels in Darksiders are depicted as being more technologically advanced, than the renaissance thought of holy warriors clad solely in loincloth. Angels not only have advanced weaponry, but also advanced armor which they can be seen wearing at all times. The Angels have been at war against the very Demons of Hell, ever since War answered the call to start the Apocalypse. The army of Heaven is strong, but they didn't last. After 100 years, most of their forces have fallen. When War arrives, most of the angels have been locked out of Heaven. Now only small groups of the strongest angels survive. Angels can ride Angelic Beasts into battle, for times when just a little more firepower is needed. Society Angel society is typified by a militant obsession with the righteousness of their cause and a fervent belief in the rule of law, order, and justice. The Codex Bellum provides an immensely complex code of laws that rule every aspect of Angel society, even strict regulations regarding what romantic relationships would be condoned and which would be condemned, though it was not unknown for angels to bend or break these laws. There appear to be two distinct sections to the angelic military. Most well known is the Hellguard, the army dedicated to the destruction of demonkind, but there have also been references to a White Army, which is likely the section dedicated to the defence of the angelic realms. The angelic system of government has never been defined in Darksiders media, but there are at least two positions of great power. Archangel - This appears to amongst the highest if not the highest position in the angelic hierarchy and legions. Whether it is a rank or an actual type of angel is ambiguous. Both Abaddon and Azrael are Archangels. Archon - The exact nature of this position is ambiguous. It appears to hold great authority. Some have speculated that the Archons are battle-priests and relic keepers of the angels, as both Archons so far mentioned have been wielding or safeguarding items of great significance to the Angels. Notable Angel Characters *Abaddon - The Archangel Abbadon led the Hellguard during the apocalypse. He was killed by the Chosen Straga due to War's presences distracting him. He fell and was crushed by Straga's huge fist. *Archon Hestus - Though only mentioned once in a conversation with Uriel, Hestus is notable as the original wielder of the Rod of Arafel before he died on Earth and its pieces fell into the hands of the Destroyer's forces. *Archon Lucien - Archon Lucien is the keeper of the Angels' key to the Well of Souls. He rules the Crystal Spire in the realm of Lostlight, which was steeped in corruption when Death arrived there. *Azrael - He is the Archangel of death and is encountered as a regretful conspirator and prisoner in the Black Throne. Azrael reveals much of the truth about the Apocalypse to War. *Ezgati - An angelic soldier that served under Azrael's command during the Abomination Vault crisis. During the battle on the Ravaiim homeworld, Ezgati took command of a portion of the angelic forces. *Hadrimon - A rogue angel that revolted against the First Kingdom after the execution of his lover, Raciel, and attempted to use the Abominations to wreak his vengeance. *Jamaerah - An angelic scribe within the Ivory Citadel in the realm of Lostlight, Jamaerah was corrupted when the Corruption took hold in the realm. He and Azrael are the only known named angels not to be warriors. *Makhala - A traitorous angelic warrior that succumbed to Corruption and took refuge on Earth in 1722 after killing several of Abaddon's finest warriors. *Nathaniel - A former warrior of the Hellguard that now serves the Archon, Nathaniel also fought at Eden against the Nephilim long ago and had his life saved by Death. *Uriel - The leader of the Angels on Earth after Abaddon's apparent demise, she blames War for the loss of the war and for the death of Abaddon, whom she harbored romantic feelings for. See also * See the Bestiary for regular angel enemies. Gallery ds_angelicfigures10.jpg|An Angel Champion. de:Engel Category:Lore Category:Enemies Category:Angels